


I've Got My Red Dress On Tonight

by bathtimeboy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Creativity, Dresses, F/M, Insecurity, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimeboy/pseuds/bathtimeboy
Summary: Trying new things isn't easy





	I've Got My Red Dress On Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> jyler jyler jyler and nonconforming tyler

 

He stood in front of his bedroom mirror, scanning his new outfit with a critical eye.

 

The waist hugged his middle and gave the illusion of curved hips to his straight, skinny frame. The off-the-shoulder cut allowed his shoulder tattoo to peek out, a feature of all his favorite clothing. Nothing was too tight on his stomach or chest. And his favorite pattern: red flowers. 

 

However, this was still new for him. The skirt was just above his knees, and he felt exposed, a breeze could cause it to flip. The low neck made his collar bones seem to jut out harshly and showed off his very un-feminine shoulders in contrast to such delicate attire. It was a damning reminder that on some level he _shouldn't_ be wearing this. It wasn't _meant_ for him.

 

And yet, here he stood, red dress and black converse.

 

He was so lost in thought, face furrowed and eyes focused on his mirrored ones that he didn't hear the other presence in the room until hands snaked around his stomach and chest.

 

"Don't worry." She said, sensing his worry. "It suits you."

 

"I..." He started, trailing off.

 

"It's okay if it's not for you. But don't stop yourself from enjoying things because of what someone else might think. Because you know what I think?"

 

"What?" he mumbled, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

 

She returned his gaze with her bright, piercing blues. They were serious, but had a hint of something else in them he couldn't decipher. It was like she was about to share some life-changing secret.

 

(It was life-changing.)

(Everything about her was life-changing to Tyler.)

 

"I think you're gorgeous, baby"

 

While Tyler had a characteristic drive for self-expression, to vocalize and manifest his questions, struggles, and self, he was scared to get burned. Not everything he expressed was fit for other's critical eyes least they find him disgusting and seek to shame him away.

 

But Jenna knew him _and_ loved him. She didn't just allow him to do his wacky, artsy things but encouraged it. She didn't question when he donned flowers and paint and bits of makeup. It was just naturally Tyler; the way birds sang Tyler created.

 

That isn't to say his heart didn't almost swell to bursting at her compliments, at her pet name, at her bright smile. That he didn't take her and kiss her like the love would burst from his chest if he didn't. Though she'd loved him again and again, he still leaned onto her, his rock, and captured her in his arms.

 

"Thank you." he whispered, hoping his actions showed her how much this meant.

 

" _Baby_." She breathed into his hug, warmth filling her chest.

 

They left the house for their night at the movies, a place they agreed wouldn't draw too many unwanted stares, but Tyler wore his red dress proudly, feeling too in love and beautiful to care.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim. It's my first time posting anything here. Am I too long-winded? Sorry if it doesn't make sense.


End file.
